Cody writes to Twilight
This is how Cody writes to Twilight goes in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Friendship Games. Sci-Twi: Cody! Did you find that book that I'm looking for? Cody Fairbrother: Yeah. Thomas got all smitten kitten on you. Sci-Twi: You know Sunset would've heard that if she was here. Cody Fairbrother: Oh. I hope Ryan is here somewhere. What's the outfit for, Twilight? Sci-Twi: Crystal Prep. I go there. Cody Fairbrother: Good to know. Sunset Shimmer: Cody, I could really use your help figuring this out right now. Cody Fairbrother: That's my friend Sunset. She needs my help. We're trying to keep Equestrian Magic out of the Friendship Games. Sci-Twi: Equestrian Magic? Ryan F-Freeman: C'mon! Cody away from Sci-Twi Sci-Twi: them go What is Equestrian Magic? Sunset Shimmer Cody Fairbrother: Figured how to keep magic out of the games yet, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: sighs Nope. her journal and sighs again And still no reply from Twilight. Ryan F-Freeman: My three siren friends and I are trying to figure out how to keep magic out of the games, Sunset. The portal's closed, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy got their magic drained. Cody Fairbrother: I know what to do. Sunset, can I borrow your journal? Ryan F-Freeman: Here's my pen. gives Cody her journal and Ryan lends Cody his pen Cody Fairbrother: voiceover Dear, Princess Twilight, Haven't heard back from you yet. But we could really use your advice right now. We've been tasked with keeping the magic here under control but Ryan's friends including Crash's and Sunset's have been doing so many things for the human you and the human version of my brother and we think their magic might be changing. But now, the human you has drained it from them using a device-like amulet on her neck. I hope I can handle the last event without the human you turning into a demon obsessed with understanding magic. And Ryan turning into the same. From, student of Princess Celestia and friend of Sunset Shimmer, Cody Fairbrother. lends Sunset's journal to her Ryan F-Freeman: Well done, bro. At least I got my pendant. nods and looks at the blue gem on Ryan's pendant Thomas: Ryan? How did you get this pendant? It's cool. Ryan F-Freeman: I made it myself. With the help of Evil me. smiles and reach for Ryan's pendant Ryan F-Freeman: his wrist I wouldn't do that if I were you. Thomas: Why? Ryan F-Freeman: Sorry, Thomas. This pendant means a lot to me. I'd just hate for anything to happen to it. Cody Fairbrother: Cool. What Dazzling name does Sonata give you? Ryan F-Freeman: Ryanagio Dazzle. Thomas: Ryanagio Dazzle? Who's he? Ryan F-Freeman; A nickname Sonata gave me. Cody Fairbrother: Cool. Sonata is a friend to you. You have been known to sing from time to time. nods Thomas: Cody? Ryan sings all the time. looks at Thomas Thomas: I think you like your brother as a Dazzling. hugs Ryan Thomas: Anyway, got to go. Ryan F-Freeman: You go ahead. Sunset and I got to find my three siren friends. nods and leaves Sunset Shimmer: Ryan? How did you became the second leader of the Dazzlings? puts his hand on Sunset's head Sunset Shimmer: That's nice, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: like himself and Adagio Well, Sunset. I became the Dazzlings' second leader after me and my three siren friends got the principles to pick the Steambooms to be in the finals. nods and hugs Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: Aww. You are the cutest girl I met. Well, back in the 1st film any way. smiles Cody Fairbrother: Sonata would see you as a smitten kitten. points to Sunset Cody Fairbrother: Sorry, Sunset. I didn't know I use to have an ex-girlfriend. Ryan F-Freeman: In case you know, Sci-Ryan told me that he understands magic. He could help us. Cody Fairbrother: Cool. At least your three siren friends don't put me under their spell. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. It's nice for two of us joining a band. I joined the Dazzlings and you became a member of the Rain.... Balloons? Cody Fairbrother: It's Rainbooms, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Whatever. At least I did well reforming the Dazzlings. I wonder how you get that outfit? Cody Fairbrother: Sunset gave it to me. Ryan F-Freeman: Really? nods Ryan F-Freeman: What does it look like? Cody Fairbrother: Well, it consists of Sunset's old jacket, her orange skirt with hot pink and bright yellow stripes and a hot pink t-shirt. Ryan F-Freeman: Cool. Maybe a flashback would tell me how you follow Sunset to this world. Cody Fairbrother: Maybe, bro. But not right now. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. C'mon, Sunset. I hope the others are ok. nods then she and Ryan leave with Cody. Elsewhere, Thomas bumps into Sci-Twi Thomas: Ow. We've got to stop bumping into each other like this. Sci-Twi: I actually agree. Sci-Ryan: Do I hear something? Sci-Twi: No. Sci-Ryan: How come Thomas goes to Canterlot High? Thomas: Uh, well, you see... Sci-Twi: Sci-Ryan by the arm No time to talk to now, got to go. off dragging Sci-Ryan with her Sci-Ryan: Later. Thomas: Bye. hears the Cyberlings singing and follows it to the Cyberlings Thomas: Hey, guys. How's your singing? Evil Ryan: It's getting better. Bertram T. Monkey: At least we got magic in us. Like Aria, I'm tired of fast food. I need a meal. Evil Ryan: Bertram, we don't want to start the Sirens' conversation all over again. Bertram T. Monkey: Oops. Evil Anna: For real-sies? Because, I think Sci-Ryan is cute. giggles Ratchet: Looks like we'll be safe. Evil Ryan: Yes, Ratchet. Back in the Rainbow Rocks movie, My friends and I reform. So, we can be heroes like the Rainblossoms? Sunset Shimmer: Rainbooms. Evil Ryan: Got it. My friends and I are doing some singing. nods Bertram T. Monkey: But, Matau and the Sky-wonders, or what ever they are called, aren't under our spell. Evil Ryan: Bertram. Ryan F-Freeman: My apprentice's band is Matau and the Skylanders. Bertram T. Monkey: But how exactly are they supposed to keep their magic a secret? Evil Ryan: We are just as capable of following the part like everyone else. Matau's band needs a little.. push in the right direction. I have a feeling that by now, everyone is lining up to give them a helping hand. Ryan F-Freeman: Good thinking, Evil me. You're a better Adagio like Adagio is. Ryan and Adagio look at each other then at Ryan Thomas: That's a good idea. You and your three siren friends are ok with the Siren Sis-brothers. Aria Blaze: We have been known to sing from time to time. Ryan F-Freeman: Uh, Aria. We sing all the time. It's how we get people to be friends. Sonata Dusk: Wow! I guess Ryan is the best. smiles and Adagio hugs Sunset Thomas: Wow. Ryan? Are you a siren like Adagio? n [[Category:Ryantransformer] Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes